


kiss me on the way

by boba_tea_at_three



Series: kiss me on the way [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Tobirama is Done, and tobirama has vowed to disown him, hashirama is embarrassing, hashirama is wailing, hashirama's like that one grandma who gets super excited about relationships and weddings, izuna is confused, madara has no idea what just happened, mito is all-seeing, mito's laughing, touka is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boba_tea_at_three/pseuds/boba_tea_at_three
Summary: “Tobirama!” his brother shouts, and this time, he’s much closer.No, Tobirama denies vehemently as he springs off of another branch.No, no, not today, Hashirama -He feels the crackle of fiery chakra ahead, and a plan pops into his head. He debates it for a couple seconds, but then a long, drawn out, “Tobirama, come back!” is bawled from somewhere behind him as Mito’s chakra flares in amusement, and Tobirama promptly takes any reservations he had and chucks them out the window.He veers to the left and heads for the crackle and burn of Madara’s chakra.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: kiss me on the way [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784911
Comments: 10
Kudos: 389





	kiss me on the way

**Author's Note:**

> okay so the title comes from kiss me on the way by ilo ilo, manila killa, and pluko (it's a really good song)  
> and uh  
> have fun ig :)

“Tobirama!” Hashirama shrieks gleefully, and Tobirama has just half of a second to think, _Oh god no -_ before his brother glomps him, delightedly cocooning Tobirama in his arms.

“Get. Off,” he snarls, thrashing in his brother’s grip.

“I missed you!” his brother wails, salty tears dripping onto Tobirama’s face, and - he’s just so done. He wants out. He’s going to disown Hashirama and never speak to him again, and his brother will have absolutely deserved it. The mission was only a _week long_. 

“I think he’s suffocating,” Mito suggests from over Hashirama’s shoulders, perfectly mild. 

_She’s enjoying it_ , Tobirama hisses in his head. _She’s enjoying it, the absolute wretch._

“Oh,” Hashirama says, frowning, peering down at his baby brother. “Tobirama, are you suffocating?”

“Yes,” Tobirama replies dully, suddenly going limp. “Yes, anija. I am suffocating. And that is why I can talk and breathe and why I haven’t _decapitated you, you absolute -_ ”

He doesn’t have the chance to finish his irritated rant before Hashirama completely lets go of him, dropping Tobirama to the ground as he starts patting down his shoulders, a panicked look on his face.

“Tobirama,” he scolds, both worried and chiding, “if you were suffocating, why didn’t you tell me? You need to take care of yourself, baby brother. Your health is important! You can’t keep disregarding - ”

Hashirama rambles on and on, patting Tobirama everywhere and squishing his cheeks, and Tobirama looks over his shoulder and meets Mito’s eyes.

 _Why_ , his eyes seem to ask. _Why is this imbecile in charge of a village. He’s not even being facetious, he’s so stupid it’s frankly baffling he’s managed to make his way to adulthood, please, Mito, why is he the one in charge?_

Mito’s eyes crinkle in the corners as she slips a fan out and flicks it open, letting it hide the curve of her smile.

 _The other option was Madara_ , her eyes seem to say back.

Tobirama can’t help but think that if nothing else, at least Madara wasn’t as idiotic as Hashirama. He might burn the village down, but that could be fixed.

Probably.

“ - and you know that we love you, Tobirama,” The Idiot rambles on as he continues to squish Tobirama’s cheeks. “Really, you need to take better care of yourself. It’s important!”

Tobirama scowls and bats Hashirama’s hands away, picking himself up as he dusts himself off.

“I take care of myself just fine,” he snaps, and kicks Hashirama away when the man tries to glomp him again. “Mito, pick up after your husband, dammit.”

“My, my, Tobirama,” Mito says, a single eyebrow raised. “Be kinder to your elder brother.”

Hashirama gives Mito a thankful, besotted look, and Tobirama promptly takes the chance to escape into the nearby trees.

“Tobirama!” his idiot brother wails from somewhere far, far away behind him. “No, Tobirama, come back!”

Tobirama’s face does something complicated as he picks up the pace.

He feels Hashirama coming up behind him, Mito on his heels, and he grits his teeth, cycles more chakra, because he is not putting up with his brother for one more second - 

The branch Tobirama was aiming for creaks, moves, and he curses as he’s forced to rebound off of the tree trunk and land on a different branch.

He snarls out a low curse and keeps running.

“Tobirama!” his brother shouts, and this time, he’s much closer.

 _No_ , Tobirama denies vehemently as he springs off of another branch. _No, no, not today, Hashirama -_

He feels the crackle of fiery chakra ahead, and a plan pops into his head. He debates it for a couple seconds, but then a long, drawn out, “Tobirama, come back!” is bawled from somewhere behind him as Mito’s chakra flares in amusement, and Tobirama promptly takes any reservations he had and chucks them out the window.

He veers to the left and heads for the crackle and burn of Madara’s chakra.

 _It’ll be worth it_ , he promises himself. _It’s this, or Hashirama harassing me for another two hours as Mito watches and laughs._

Another branch moves when it shouldn’t, and Tobirama channels a touch too much chakra, snapping the branch below him in two as he’s sent flying above the canopy and lands with a gust of wind beside Madara.

The man spins on his heel, a baffled and perpetually angry face meeting Tobirama’s as he demands, “Senju? What the hell - ”

“No time, just follow my lead,” Tobirama hisses, glancing over his shoulders. Hashirama and Mito will break into the clearing in three, two, one -

He grabs the loose fabric of Madara’s shirt, yanking the taller man towards him as Tobirama tilts his head and kisses Madara.

From somewhere behind them, Hashirama gives a delighted shriek, and Mito laughs, low and amused.

“Madara, Tobirama, you two - ” he starts, joyful and probably teary-eyed, before Mito clamps her hand around his upper arm and whispers, “Let’s give them some privacy, hm?”

Tobirama can’t see it, but he knows that Hashirama is beaming and nodding his head like a maniac as Mito calmly leads him from the clearing.

After a couple more not entirely unpleasant seconds, Tobirama pulls back.

“My apologies,” he says shortly.

Madara gapes at him, sputtering, “I - what - you - ”

Tobirama casts a critical eye over Madara’s bright red face and twists his lips. “My apologies,” he repeats, “Hashirama was going to - ”

He doesn’t get the chance to finish before Madara snarls and throws his hands up. 

“Shut up,” he snaps. 

Tobirama opens his mouth, an insult on the tip of his tongue, but Madara grabs the fur collar on his armor, yanks him closer, and kisses him again.

Tobirama hesitates, hands hovering, but Madara’s still kissing him and his hands have migrated down to Tobirama’s back, so he gives in and tangles his hands into Madara’s hair with a small huff of laughter.

Madara rolls his eyes, grins against his lips, and when Tobirama kicks him in the leg, they go back to kissing.

(“Do you think this means they’re together?” Hashirama babbles happily, walking with Mito. “Oh, I hope so! They’d be so cute!”

Mito laughs lightly. “It might just be stress relief,” she suggests.

Hashirama droops. “Maybe,” he says, pouting, before he perks back up. “But still! Imagine! Mito - Mito, they’d be adorable, I can’t even - ”

Mito only laughs again and shakes her head.

“We’ll see,” she says warmly, and guides her cheerful, rambling husband back to the village center.)

(Mito cackles when Tobirama and Madara grudgingly tell Hashirama, Touka, Izuna, and her that somehow, the two of them were in a relationship.

Hashirama explodes into happy babbling, dragging Madara and Tobirama into a hug as he rambled on about their wedding, and where’d they live, and if they’d get a pet - maybe a cat - 

Izuna blinks. Blinks again, scrubs at his eyes, and flashes his Sharingan to check for genjutsu. When he shakes his head no at Touka, she makes a pained expression and pulls out a bottle of sake from somewhere, dragging a baffled Izuna over to the table.

Tobirama and Madara exchange a fond, exasperated look over Hashirama’s head, and when Mito sees, she smiles.

They were happy together.)

**Author's Note:**

> and so everyone lived and everyone was happy and the world is full of sunshine, okay?


End file.
